The Plan
by Mad Hatter198
Summary: Ai Hatake and Itachi Uchiha hate each other. Unfortunately for them The Hokage has decided to pair them up with Jiraiya and Tsunade as their sensei's. What will be in stall for them? Read it and Find Out


The bell that signalled the beginning of class had already rung out throughout the school grounds. Two students ran throughout the halls of the school, one was a boy with black hair with matching bottomless black eyes. The one he ran with was a girl of his age with long flowing silver hair, held tightly in a high ponytail.

"This is your entire fault, Ai!" The boy yelled at the girl who ran beside him.

The girl, Ai, rolled her eyes.

"You're just looking for someone to blame, Itachi" she stated calmly, but attitude hid behind her calm state.

Itachi scoffed at her.

"Yeah right," he said "you're the one that slept in"

"No one said you had to babysit me" she told him, sarcastically.

"Why would anyone babysit you?" He demanded with attitude.

"Because I'm better than you," boasted Ai before she ran with high speed, running off without him.

Yelling out after her, Itachi growled and ran quickly after her. Being in the same class, they were heading in the same direction. Today was their last class before they graduated. When Itachi finally caught up, Ai was standing in front of the classroom, staring at the door.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked.

She turned her head to look at him. Sadness glinted in the eye that didn't hide behind the side fringe. Her forest green eye glanced back up at the door.

"This is our last class here at the academy," she stated, quietly

"Don't tell me your scared to face the class," Itachi teased.

Ai's head spun to look at him. Horror and disappointment smothered her face at Itachi's statement.

"No! How could you think I'm scared?" Demanded Ai, "I'm not scared, you idiot"

Itachi rolled his eyes and pushed Ai out of the way, only to be shoved in return by Ai. The two continued to shove each other just to be in front of the door. Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal the teacher. Ai's hands were on Itachi's chest while Itachi's hands were on Ai's face.

The two froze in shock as they looked up at their sensei, Keita. Ai gave Itachi one last shove before running into the classroom and taking her seat. Itachi scowled of course, and followed her into the classroom, giving her one final glare before taking his own seat.

Unfortunately for him, he was surrounded by all of his fangirls that happened to be in that class. Ai couldn't help but laugh at him. Only to receive about ten glares from the girls that surrounded him. She fell silent after that.

"Okay everyone, quiet down." Keita demanded. With that, the classroom fell silent and attention was turned to the teacher "Today you will graduate from the academy to become Genins" he gave out a small sniffle and wiped away a tear that wasn't on his cheek "I will split you into groups of three and send you your new sensei, but just so we're clear, I'm the better sensei." Keita cleared his throat "In my hand, I hold a list of the names in the groups in which you will go in. When I call your name, I will tell you where you will meet your sensei then you may go, got it?"

The whole class nodded and listened for their names. Thankfully for Itachi, he wasn't in the same group as most of his fangirls that had surrounded him for the last time in the classroom. The only problem was the fact that there were only five students left in the class.

"Sensei?!" The last fangirl cried out "May I be on Itachi's team?!"

Ai burst out in laughter.

"Who'd wanna be paired with the dumb Uchiha?" She questioned as she laughed.

The girl glared at her from across the room.

"Everybody who is anybody would want to be. Obviously, you're not anybody"

Ai stared at the girl strangely.

"If you say so," was all she said as she turned her attention to what was outside the classroom window.

Sensei Keita continued down the list;

"Uh…Hatake Ai…" Ai immediately placed her attention back on to her sensei.

Who would she be with?

Please not the Uchiha's fangirl, she begged in her mind

"…and Uchiha Itachi"

"WHAT?!" screamed the voices of Itachi, Ai and the fangirl.

The sudden sound wave pushed Keita and the two boys still in the room flying up against the blackboard. Keita pushed himself off the wall and looked down on the three students sternly.

"The two of you, Ai and Itachi, are together now, go it?" He said. Itachi opened his mouth to say something "And no complaints." Keita quickly added.

Itachi closed his mouth.

"But I thought you said it was groups of three!" Ai cried out, pointing out what he had said earlier that period.

"Yeah…well you see," Keita said, nervously, rubbing the back of his head "we had an odd number of students so…you two are going to be together"

He flinched slightly after he finished his sentence, afraid that Ai or Itachi or even the fangirl would explode on him.

"This doesn't make any sense," groaned Itachi

"Actually it does," Keita said, feeling more safe now "you two are our top students in the academy, it makes sense to pair you two up" he turned to face the three behind him "As for you three, follow me. I'll take you to your sensei"

Growling, the fangirl trudged out the door, the two boys and the sensei following.

I hope the Hokage knows what he's doing, Keita thought as he slid the door shut behind him.

Ai glared a deathly look at Itachi as soon as the door shut closed.

"Great," she mumbled, as she folded her arms across her chest "I'm stuck with you"

"And I'm stuck with you. Either way, you get to be partnered with the top student" Itachi heroically laughed.

Ai stared at him blankly.

"Um…hello? Weren't you listening? We're both the top students"

"Yeah, but I'm better" Itachi grinned at her with that famous Uchiha smile.

Ai only frowned.

"You're not going to win me over by smiling like that, you know?" She said, stating a fact.

Usually, if he smiled the smiling he was wearing now, every girl would be on him. Though, strangely enough, it didn't work on Ai.

Itachi scoffed, "Why would I want to win you over?"

Rolling her eyes, Ai walked towards the door.

"Come on, let's just go and meet our new sensei" She said as she slid opened the door.

Itachi marched over towards Ai and the door beside her.

"I'll lead the way since I'm the top student!" He said, happily.

"Again," Ai spoke with annoyance in her voice "we're the same rank, dumbass"

But as she said this, she had slapped Itachi over the head. Only, Itachi didn't hear her as he continued to march on, unaffected by the slap across the head. Ai had glared after him and reluctantly followed him.


End file.
